


Sleep Never Lasts (One-Shots)

by SihaSmiles



Category: Day6, K-pop
Genre: I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Irrelevant Tags, M/M, Plots, Prompt Fic, Sihasmiles, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, kpop, why tho, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SihaSmiles/pseuds/SihaSmiles
Summary: This is just a mess of one shots for the Dohyun ship of day6, which has not so kindly stolen my heart.RIP sleep.





	Sleep Never Lasts (One-Shots)

Dowoon had never been a particularly...  _emotional_ person, and was often considered very cold and aloof, but there was something about Younghyun that made him feel different.

It had started sometime last fall when they'd been walking home from their schools band practice. Younghyun had not so subtlety hinted that he was maybe not  _entirely_ straight.

And for some reason, that made things a little more complicated for Dowoon. He wanted things to be back to normal, back to when he could laugh heartily with Younghyun and not have to worry about if his hands lingered maybe a bit  _too_ long.

He missed the days where he and Younghyun could enjoy a cup of coffee or something at a café and he didn't have to worry if his eyes lingered maybe a bit longer than normal.

More than anything, he wanted things back to when he didn't question his sexuality, because of his best friend who played the fricking trombone. A trombone for Fucks sake.

"Dowoon-ah, you okay?" Younghyun asks as they stop in front of the same convenience store that Younghyun had basically come out at.

"I don't know." Dowoon mumbles, watching as leaves eddy around their feet in a haze of reds and yellows.

"If there's ever a question you need an answer for, I can always try and give you an answer." Younghyun says reassuringly, a small smile tugging at his lips as Dowoon looks up at him.

Younghyun had never lied to him before, and it was always their policy to never keep secrets over something, so this should have been easier than it was to get the words out of his mouth, to let all of his being shatter in the vulnerability that he felt.

Four little words, that's all it took for Dowoon to feel like he was weak. To feel like he was nothing more than a speck of dust in an ever expanding universe.

"Do you love me?"


End file.
